Правовое регулирование личной жизни
by Admiralcurzee-Liliana
Summary: Но, даже не принимая в расчет мои страхи, мы по закону не сможем работать в одной команде, если станем супругами! ДюКейн


**Автор**: _Liliana - Admiralcurzee_  
**Серия**: _Лилия и Лев  
_**Название**: _Правовое регулирование личной жизни_  
**Сериал**: _CSI: Miami_  
**Пейринг:** _ДюКейн  
_**Рейтинг**: _R_  
**Жанр:** _романтика  
_**Бета**: _нету, потому как не считаю возможным отнимать свободное время у дружественных авторов._

Представляю на суд просвещенной публики еще один морской рассказ. Здесь я хотела прояснить один вопрос, мучающий моих честных и морально устойчивых героев. Я попыталась объяснить логику их взаимоотношений, неотделимую от ограничений, налагаемых на государственных служащих безжалостным законодательством.

Вот что из этого вышло:

Сегодня суббота, выходной день, но я поднялся ни свет, ни заря, потому что, через несколько часов, я буду сопровождать Келли Дюкейн на свадьбу ее лучшей подруги!

Я не знаком ни с женихом, ни с невестой, Анной Деланси, эти люди живут в Новом Орлеане, а играют свадьбу в Майами по причине проживания здесь престарелого дедушки невесты, богатого судовладельца, уже дряхлого для путешествий, но пожелавшего во что бы то ни стало самолично повести к алтарю единственную внучку!

Келли ни о чём меня не просила, лишь сказала, что в субботу приглашена на свадьбу. Я не смог скрыть досады, поскольку хотел, чтобы она провела этот день со мной.

- Эта моя лучшая подруга с колледжа, тем более, наши семьи дружат уже несколько поколений!

- Хорошо, Келли, ты пойдешь с отцом?

- Нет, папа не переносит дедушку Анны, и тот платит ему полной взаимностью.

- Но ты не можешь идти на католическую свадьбу одна! Мисс Дюкейн, если вы позволите, я хотел бы сопровождать вас!

Келли стала, было, отнекиваться, но на ее милом личике читалась такая радость, что мне не составило особого труда добиться согласия своей дивной нимфы. Я знал, что для женщины ее возраста и положения прийти на венчание в собор без мужчины, равносильно тому, что прийти голой!

Ровно в полдень я стоял у алтаря Кафедрального собора Гроба господня в Майами. Я нечасто бывал на католических венчаниях (а моя собственная свадьба ограничилась посещением муниципалитета), и поэтому с интересом следил за происходящим.

Пламя свечей, запах ладана, витражи и позолота, ангельские голоса певчих наполняли душу благоговением, чуть приоткрывая завесу божественной непостижимости и величия веры, которую я пытался когда-то отвергнуть, но не смог.

Каждый раз, бывая в церкви и затепливая свечи в память своих погибших друзей, жены и жертв расследуемых мной преступлений, я спрашивал Его, почему я жив, а они, более молодые или более достойные постепенно превращаются в прах в своих могилах? Где же здесь справедливость? Неужели страдания так необходимы? Но склоненное с распятия, всепонимающее и всепрощающее лицо было безмолвно.

Пути Господа неисповедимы и я не должен роптать на Него за ниспосланные мне испытания. Кто я такой, чтобы корить свою судьбу? Разве люди, что окружают меня, работают со мной – разве они меньше страдают? Знаю ли я хоть одного человека, считающего себя абсолютно счастливым?

Только через страдание мы понимаем счастье - нам необходимо познать холод, чтобы почувствовать сменяющий его жар.

И мне нужно было погрузиться на самое дно отчаяния, чтобы потом, познав любовь, соизмерить на какую же непостижимую высоту вознесло меня блаженство.

Моя любовь.

Келли стояла чуть поодаль, рядом с невестой. Я не разглядел ее подружку под фатой, да впрочем и не очень старался, я смотрел только на Келли Дюкейн.

Гордая, прямая, невозмутимая, невозможно-элегантная в серебристом открытом платье, с нежно-розовыми цветами, вплетенными в светлые волосы, она напоминала статую Весны. Обожаемая женщина, единственный смысл моей жизни, моё дитя, мой сон, мой ангел-хранитель! Ах, разве мог я сдержать грешные мысли, глядя на легкий золотистый пушок, покрывающий сзади ее нежную шейку? Разве мог я запретить себе любоваться ее надменным профилем, высокой грудью и округлыми руками? Предвкушать, как вечером, не отрываясь от мягких алых губ, я расстегну это серебряное великолепие, и лилейные ручки обовьются вокруг моих плеч…

Келли слегка наклонилась, прислушиваясь к тому, что шептал ей престарелый ловелас Деланси. Дедушка, едва увидев Келли, всячески рассыпался в комплиментах и пытался очаровать подружку невесты.

- Ах, мой дорогой сэр, - шамкал старикан, обращаясь ко мне, - я бы отдал всю свою жизнь и состояние за полчаса на вашем месте!

- Ни одной секунды, сэр, даже за все сокровища мира!

- Миленькая Келли, глядя на тебя, хочется говорить исключительно стихами:

«Руки, богиня иль смертная дева к тебе простираю,

Если одна из богинь ты, владычиц пространного неба,

То с Артемидою только, великою дочерью Зевса,

Можешь сравниться лица красотою…»

Я покраснел, хотя и подписался бы под каждым словом, а белокурая негодница, видя мое смущением, светски кокетничала с престарелым дамским угодником, выслушивая изысканные комплименты, на которые простой коп был, конечно, не способен.

Да, следовало признать, что будь пожилой миллионер лет на 40 моложе, я бы, пожалуй, приревновал!

Голос священника, внезапно перешедшего с латыни на английский, вернул меня к действительности. Кажется, обряд вступил в завершающую стадию и, значит, еще немного и я смогу увезти своего ангела прямо из собора в свою постель.

Я вдруг заметил, что Келли, отчего-то вздрогнув, быстро посмотрела в мою сторону, и невольно прислушался.

- Беру тебя, Анна, - громко и торжественно читал падре, - в законные жены

- …В законные жены, - вторил ему жених.

- Дабы иметь тебя при себе на ложе своём и у очага своего, в счастье и несчастье, красоте и убожестве, в болезни и здравии, пока не разлучит нас смерть.

- Пока не разлучит нас смерть, Келли, - мысленно повторил я за священником слова обета.

Келли Дюкейн, без улыбки неотрываясь смотрела на меня.

- И во всем этом я даю тебе свою клятву!

Жених с невестой обменялись кольцами и стали мужем и женой.

Всю дорогу до дома Келли молчала, безмятежно улыбаясь и прикрыв глаза.

- Красивый обряд, - сказала она, когда молчание стало совсем уж невыносимым, - я сто лет не была в церкви, надеюсь мой католический долг на ближайшие года три выполнен!

- Келли, - мой голос предательски дрогнул, - я все время представлял на месте Анны…

- Боа Виста, - резко, чересчур резко закончила она мою фразу, - Эрик говорил, что приготовления идут полным ходом!

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт!!!

Она не хочет говорить на эту тему. Но почему?

Все женщины хотят замуж. ВСЕ!

В чём дело, что это значит?! Она разлюбила меня? Что это значит?!!

Когда мы добрались до моего дома, уже совсем стемнело. Келли не стала включать свет, прошла на террасу, остановилась у окна, разглядывая кроны деревьев, причудливо светящихся в ровном блеске луны. Росшая под окнами ночная фиалка наполняла дом чудесным ароматом и Келли, открыв створку, с наслаждением вдыхала его, подставляя лицо легкому бризу, довольно улыбаясь.

Быть может, она забыла неприятный разговор в машине? Я должен прояснить наши отношения, объяснить, почему не мы с ней стояли сегодня в алтаре Собора.

Я должен сказать ей, что женщины, осмелившиеся любить меня, погибали страшной смертью, что я приношу им одни несчастья, что я проклят. Но, даже не принимая в расчет мои страхи, мы по закону не сможем работать в одной команде, если станем супругами! Ей придется выйти из-под моего руководства, перевестись в ночную смену, и наша жизнь превратиться в ад, мы будем видеться в лучшем случае два дня в неделю! Перевод в другую лабораторию? И где будет та лаборатория со свободной вакансией баллистика? И сколько часов в неделю мы будем вместе?

Я не привык говорить намёками. Я мужчина, и должен говорить правду, какой бы горькой она не была! Но Келли опередила меня.

- И ты, и я знаем законы, Эйч! Я не могу ради собственной прихоти бросить Лабораторию, не могу послать к чёрту годы труда, государственную службу, свою диссертацию, ребят и Алекс, в конце концов! Мне не 18 лет, Горацио, у меня есть обязанности перед самой собой, и я не хочу, чтобы ты всю оставшуюся жизнь винил себя в моей загубленной карьере. Кроме того, дорогой, пока я в команде, я вижу тебя 12 часов в день, и я не хотела бы сократить это время хотя бы на минуту! Я не хочу, ты слышишь, не хочу для себя другой жизни!

- Я твой муж, Келли, а ты моя жена, если, конечно, ты доверяешь мне больше, чем брачному свидетельству…

- Ха, Эйч, отказаться от всего ради какой-то голубой бумаженции? Я что, похожа на дурочку?

Мадонна, какой же камень с моих плеч сняла эта удивительная женщина! Ну кто ещё мог сравниться в душевной силе, деликатности и благородстве с Келли Дюкейн? Потомок французских эмигрантов, бежавших в Луизиану от гильотины – она была аристократкой не только по крови, но и по духу. Ее предки - крестоносцы освободили Иерусалим, и она была их достойной дочерью!

И, словно отвечая на мои мысли, Келли произнесла своим нежнейшим голоском, в котором слышался тяжкий звон булатной стали:

- Нет на этом свете такой цены, Горацио, которую бы я не заплатила за право быть с тобой. И можешь быть уверен, я заплачу. Заплачу!

- Это твоя брачная клятва?

- Да, босс!

- Ты будешь хорошим заместителем начальника смены, Келли, - улыбнулся я, вплотную приближаясь к ней, - интересно, будешь ли ты столь же хорошей женой?

- Мне кажется, я выдержала испытательный срок, - облегченно вздохнув, засмеялась моя зеленоглазая сирена, - впрочем, если тебе угодно, ты можешь проверить еще раз…

- Мне будет угодно…

И она пришла в мои объятия!

Закинув голову, она подставила для поцелуя губы, и я припал к ним, словно умирающий от жажды бедуин к хрустально-чистому источнику в пустыне.

Каждый мужчина, хотя бы раз в жизни должен был испытать такую страсть, какую испытывал я – желание было настолько сильным, что мне пришлось слегка оттолкнуть ее, чтобы буквально не задушить в своих объятиях!

Первобытный жар распирал мои внутренности, превращал в одержимого, вливался в мозг, освобождая сознание от всего, кроме любви. А руки скользили по спине моей голубки, медленно расстегивая молнию на платье, извлекая ее плечи и стан из шелковой невесомой ткани.

Келли затрепетала, когда ночная прохлада коснулась ее обнаженного тела, еще крепче прильнула к моей груди, словно в поисках тепла и, пряча лицо, принялась расстегивать мою рубашку.

Я поднял ее на руки, отнес в спальню, осторожно опустил на кровать. Келли была настолько хрупка и доверчива, а ее зеленые глаза смотрели на меня с таким обожанием, что я скорее отгрыз бы себе пальцы, чем причинил ей малейшую боль, малейшее неудобство.

- Келли, мои ладони слишком грубы, я царапаю твою кожу, прости!

- Я обожаю твои руки, Эйч!

Она нежно засмеялась и прильнула к моей шее, проведя от подбородка до плеча языком.

И тут я испытал такой взрыв желания, что все благие намерения и всякие возвышенные чувства куда-то испарились, я уже ничего не мог с собой поделать! Как только ее нежные ручки коснулись моей груди, как только призывный стон сорвался с ее губ, я вновь превратился в разнузданного самца, жаждущего, во что бы то ни стало, утолить свой инстинкт. Келли, не желая смириться с ролью подчиняемого существа, билась в моих руках, как пойманная сетью русалка, кусалась и царапалась, задыхаясь под тяжестью мужского тела, пытаясь бороться, выскользнуть, избежать лишающей разума чувственной борьбы …

Я осыпал поцелуями ее белую, нежную кожу, ласкал, выворачивал, сминал любимое тело, доводил до бесчувствия, заставлял ее ласкать себя самым непристойным образом, с упоением вслушивался в сладострастные стоны, подставлял плечи и руки под ее укусы.

Ее поцелуи становились все жарче, несдержанней, все нетерпеливей, и, наконец, она полностью распахнулась подо мной, подавшись мне навстречу, отдаваясь на волю своего мужчины.

Я входил в нее медленно, так, как она больше всего любила, заставив при этом смотреть себе в глаза, упиваясь выражением блаженства и страсти на ее гордом лице. Келли отдалась ритму, уже не помышляя о доминировании, забыв свои властные поползновения на этот счёт, полностью смирившись со своей ролью. Ее руки бродили по моему телу, ноги, как шелковые узы, обвивали мою поясницу, губы шептали на ухо совсем уж откровенные признания.

Моя Келли, мой пылающий лед, моя красавица, единственный дарованный мне проблеск божественного, моя жизнь, моя жена, жена, жена!!!

Уже умирая от экстаза, окончательно слившись с ней, падая в сладостное небытие, я расслышал слова любви и повторил, вернул их Келли – я был весь в ее руках, от нее зависело, буду ли я жить завтра, или умру, и мое сердце будет биться только до тех пор, пока она со мной. Но, судя по ее словам, Горацио Кейну предстояло бессмертие, ибо Келли Дюкейн обещала пребывать рядом с ним вечно.


End file.
